Tragic love
by blurpy
Summary: Would you betray your family for the one you love? Would you sacrifice everything you knew and loved to be with him? Even if it meant going over to the dark side? Well the question is does lily? THese characters are not mine and belong to MRS Rowling.


_**Lilly sat on her bed her tears falling on to the picture before her, she looked down at the moving photograph it was the last happy memory she had of him.**_

With thanks

I would just like to thank J.K Rowling for giving me a background for this story and two of my best fiends Justine Kerford for editing the story and Lauren Christie who was my inspiration when I was lost.

Megan

It was the first day of the holidays and Lilly was arguing with her brother James, "James just drop it... there is no boy, god can't I just be happy" Lilly said handing out the plates for breakfast "Lilly I am not going to drop it I have never seen you this happy and the last time someone did look this happy was when Albus got his first kiss now personally I don't won't my little sister to have that look on her face cause that would mean that you would have to be getting some and you are only 15 I mean." James gave an imitation of someone pulling out their hair. At that moment their dad walked into the kitchen, he had black messy hair and green eye's that where framed by his glasses "Would you to just shut up and set the table"

Harry said sitting down at the head and picking up a piece of toast that his middle child Albus had just buttered.

"He started it" Lilly said in a childish voice pulling her tongue out at her brother as they sat down next to each other, Albus took the chair across from them and pulled out his book "Albus will you please put that book away"

Their mother had just walked in and sat in the chair across from her husband. Lilly resembled her mother in every way they both had the same long red hair and amber eyes but Lilly unfortunaly had inherited her father's nack for trouble it was unbelievable that her and her oldest brother James had not been expelled yet, her mother sometimes said that she could have given her Uncle Fred a run for his money. "Lilly we are all going into town today would you like to come with us?" Lilly pulled herself out of her world and looked at her mother "No thanks mom, I….I already have plans!" Lilly looked at her breakfast, she wasn't all that hungry now, the thought of what she was about to do was nerve wrecking.

Lilly watched as her parents and her two brothers climbed into the car, she had at least three solid hours to be with him. Lilly ran upstairs to her room, she had to find something to wear, they where going to go on a picnic today. She pulled out a black slip on dress pulled it on and tied up her long hair "beautiful" her mirror told her she smiled at the mirror and looked out the window she could see him waiting for her at the old oak.

Scorpius looked up he saw her running towards him she looked lovely he just hated doing this behind everyone's back. "Hey" she said flinging her arms around him and giving him her prize winning smile. "you look gorgeous!" he said as he put his arms around her waist and spun her around. She leaned forward and whispered "Oh please like I don't know what you want". "Darn you caught me" he said with a twinkle in his eye's as he put Lilly down "did anyone see you coming?" he looked around causally. "No they all went to town for the day so we have about three hours" Lilly picked up the blanket that was on the floor and put her hand in his.

"Where are we going anyway?" she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face "come on tell me… please" she pulled a puppy pout on to her could barely control the urge to kiss the look of her face … "oh screw it" he leaned forward and kissed Lilly full on the mouth. Lilly responded by throwing her legs around him and returning the favor.

Scorpius put his arms around her and carried her to their spot, he magically put the blanket down and laid Lilly on it while sitting next to her. "Wow I should ask questions like that more often" Lilly looked up at him but he wasn't looking at her he was looking at the lake.

"This is where we first met, do you remember" he turned back to look at her. "I don't think I will ever forget" she looked at the spot were it had happened.

"I was crying and you came up to me and asked what was wrong and I said that I…"

"You'd fallen off the top of the rock and had scrapped your knee pretty bad" he whispered as he put his hand on the place where it had happened.

"Yeah you dried my tears with your hand then carried me to the tree and told me that if I was planning to stand on top of a rock again I should do it with a supervised adult!" she looked round at him.

"Things were so easy back then" he turned to look at her. "I know that was before we found out that our fathers were worst enemies" a tear fell done her check as she said this "I wish we could just tell them"

"Oh sure Lilly that would be great I can just see it now... Hey dad you know Harry Potter? Yeah, your arch enemy? Well just so you know I am getting heavy with his daughter…"

Lilly was sitting in the kitchen when her family got home. "Hi guy's did you have a nice time?" Lilly looked up at her family. "Not exactly..."Said Lilly's mother with a glancing look towards the boys "you see James was arguing with your brother and they accidentally…"she said this with great caution "…set off a bunch of fireworks in MJ's place!"

Lilly knew that this was not a good thing MJ owned one of the most expensive crystal shops in the town. "How much did they break?" Lilly added looking carefully at her father. "About two hundred gallons worth!" her father walked over to the table and sat down "how was your day?" he asked in a sarcastic tone as he shoot a glaring look at his two sons. "It was ok dad nothing special" Lilly new inside that this was not the truth it had actually been one of the best days of her life. After they had eaten Scorpius decided that it would be a good idea to have a swim he then pretended to be drowning resulting in Lilly being pulled into the pool with him but it wasn't all that bad He then told Lilly that the only way he would survive the cold was if she got very close to him. Lilly didn't mind this at all except for the fact that her clothes had become completely water logged. Yes she could have dried herself with magic but where was the fun in that.

That night was only the beginning of the problems that were going to haunt Lilly. While they were eating dinner her father brought up some interesting news about a case he was working on at the ministry. "Well as I was saying" said Harry while passing the potatoes to his youngest son "the ministry has discovered a group of reluctant death eaters who won't give up on Voldemort…I mean honestly haven't they tortured me enough" Harry banged his cup down on the table. "How did you find out about them dad?" Lilly looked at James for a moment she thought he was just trying to wind up his dad but when she saw his face it was truly interested." "Well fortunately enough we are still keeping a close eye on the Malfoy's" Lilly spat out her food "What do they have to do with it?" Lilly asked her father while cleaning up the bunch of pea's she had just spat out.

"Well" he said giving his daughter a wary look "it turns out that Draco is sort of the unofficial leader of this group!" Lilly looked at her father with a look of great fear "But…but what about his son um uh Scorpius is he going to have to join the death eaters?" Lilly looked at her father with anticipation. "Honestly I don't know personally I think he should suffer with his father from what I've heard his is a mangy mutt and..."

"How dare you! You don't even now him" Lilly looked at the rest of her family they all had looks of shook on their faces "well um you can't just judge him by what his father has done" Lilly got up and turned to her family "well I'm going to bed" she turned around and climbed the stairs to her bed room .

As Lilly got into her pj's she thought about what her father had said about Draco being the head of a group of reluctant death eaters. What if Scorpius was going to join them? What if he had only been using her to get information out? NO! Lilly told her self he would never do that he loves you. The next few days went buy slowly Lilly did not have the time to see him as he was away with his mother she had also decided to leave the whole death eater thing up to Scorpius if he brought it up then they would deal with it if not well that would be great news. Lilly as it turned out was going to now sooner than later, that morning she got a note from her "pen pal" Molissa. Lilly ripped open the letter it read "same place same time".

Lilly ran up to her room and looked out the window she could see no one there but got dressed anyway. She ran downstairs to her mom and said "Mom do you mind if I go out for a while?"

"Well where are you planning on going?" her mother asked "well I thought I might go into town to see that new movie! Please mom please?" Lilly looked at her mom and dad. "Oh alright you can go!" "Thanks dad" Lilly ran up to her father and gave him a hug. She ran to her room and wrote on a piece of paper "see you in town".

When she got to town he was still not there so she walked over to the local movie cinema and bought two tickets with the muggle money she had gotten two birthdays ago. After that she waited just out side the town.

"Guess who?" shivers ran down Lilly's back "Hmm I don't know?" she turned around standing behind her was the tall blond figure she had learned to love. "You took your time?" she said looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"Ya well im here now so what's the plan" he put his hand in hers, looked around and started walking.

After the movie they went to the old tea shop around the corner no one ever went there just them. As they were walking in Scorpius turned to Lilly and said "I'll be right back there is just something I have to do first" Lilly said ok and walked into the shop. Ten minutes later Scorpius walked into the shop looking pleased with himself. "Hey I bought you something" he said taking the seat across from her and sitting down. "Really what?" Lilly looked forward with anticipation. "This!" Scorpius pulled out a small black box and handed it to Lilly. She opened the box inside was a sliver necklace that had a heart shaped locket hanging from it. "Open it…" he said softly. Lilly opened the locket inside was a picture of the two of them at the lake as she watched herself and Scorpius move about the picture an inscription on the side caught her eye _**"To Lilly forever yours Scorpius"**_

"Well do you like it?" Scorpius looked at her with an anxious look on his face. When Lilly did not respond he said "if you don't like it just tell me!"

"No it's its lovely" she looked down at the locket it "will you help me put it on?" Lilly looked up at him. "Ya of course" Scorpius got up and walked round the table, he took the locket from Lilly and put it round her neck the minute it touched her skin she felt a warm glow come across her. "Wow" was her only response.

Scorpius waved goodbye to her from the tree, he watched as she slipped back into the house. Things had gone well today not exactly as he planned but good. As he walked through the woods he wondered how he was going to tell her, it was not going to be easy I mean after all how many girls wanted there boyfriends to go oh by the way babe I am a actually a death eater. No he couldn't tell her she meant too much to him it was not like he wanted to be a death eater it was all his fathers fault. His father was unfortunately none other than Draco Malfoy the man every one hated, an old death eater and one of Harry's arch enemies but still just because his father had a bone to pick with the Potters did not mean he had to drag his son into it. After all Scorpius was in love with Harry's daughter and every day he was with her he fell more in love yet the more he loved her the more danger she was in.

When Scorpius got home he received the usual greeting "boy where the hell have you been? Do you know how much work had to be done today?"

"No dad but I'm sure you are going to tell me…" Scorpius replied in a dry sarcastic tone.

"Loads we had to clean out the headquarters…wait were where you and why do you smell like woman's perfume"Draco said with a hint of cruelty in his voice.

"I was out and I the reason I smell like woman's perfume is because I bumped into grandma you know how much perfume she likes to wear these days" Scorpius ran up to his room ignoring the question his father was screaming at him. When he got there he slammed his door behind him and locked it, pulled off his shirt and held it close to his face it smelt just like a summer's morning after the rain just like her like Lilly. He walked over to his bed and sat down he opened his cupboard and pulled out the picture of Lilly she was wearing her school uniform and was standing next to the willow tree by the lake. Things were harder at school he had to treat Lilly with no respect like she meant nothing to him and meeting up was the worst if anyone saw them all hell would break lose especially if it was James or Albus., he put the picture back in the draw and made sure it was locked he could not afford to have his father find it.

Lilly closed the door quietly behind her she was an hour over curfew and was not in the mode to be caught by her parents especially her father as she crept up the stairs she heard her parents talking "what do you their pulling you off the case?"Lilly; s mother said

"Shh"harry said "I told you they say I am to involved with the Malfoy's they say I might ruin there chances of catching them in the act you know with the whole Draco thing"

"But can't they see you can get along with them ,after all we send our children to the same school as this Malfoy boy" Ginny said with a tired voice "I know I know I can just stand that, having that boy near my children near my little girl"

Lilly could listen no more she ran the rest of the way to her bedroom how would her father feel if he knew that his "little girl" was in fact in love with the malfoy boy that she infact had gotten so close to this boy that they were practically one.

The next morning as Lilly came down to breakfast she noticed something strange the minute she walked in to the kitchen every one stopped talking. "What" Lilly replied in a strangled tone, "it's nothing dear" her mother said nervously.

"No it's not nothing" James said "Lilly how could you I mean we trusted you then you go and do this. It's it's…arghhh"

Oh no Lilly thought to herself they know they have found out I am madly in love with Scorpius Malfoy, "what did I do?" she said trying to sound calm.

"Oh like you don't know "her brother replied in an angry voice, Lilly looked at him her face blank.

"Oh for goodness sake you singed a form saying you and your brothers would volunteer to teach summer school at Hogwarts. Personally I think you made a great choice." her father said not looking up from his newspaper. Lilly gave a sigh of relief she had forgotten all about that she and Scorpius had singed up at the same time, she sat down at the table ignoring her brothers' jests about having to go back to school. They left the next morning for Hogwarts along with the letters stating witch subjects they would be helping out with James was to help Professor Patella who taught DADA while Albus was to help Professor Unla in Potions and Lilly to help Professor Longbottom in Herbology. As they were boarding the train Lilly looked behind her to see none other than Scorpius

She jumped aside "Babe…I mean Scorpius what are you doing here." Scorpius leaned forward to give Lilly a kiss when he suddenly remembered where he was.

"Oh didn't you get the memo Potter I signed up!" as he said this he felt as if a knife was being shoved in him. "Oh and what are you going to teach how to be a pompous jerk" the remark came from James who had noticed the two of them.

"Actually I am here to teach the kids how to fly I am surprised they didn't ask you James after all you are such a great flier" Scorpius replied with a hint of sarcasm as he got onto the train and went into his compartment.

"You now I hate him I really do. What the hell is he doing here anyway? I mean I can't believe the teachers let him sign up, can you Lilly?" James said glancing towards his sister

"Yea actually I can he's a really good player you know and besides he smells nice" she said a little dazed. All of a sudden she came to her senses "I mean what a dork" she pushed past her brother and climbed onto the train.

James looked at the train from the corner of his eye he could have sworn that he seen Scorpius hand Lilly something no he said to himself my sister would never betray us like that.

Lilly walked towards a compartment and sat down. She pulled the letter out of her pocket and read it _**"Lilly meet me at the shrieking shack when we get to school sorry bout the**_ _**remark"**_ Lilly smiled to herself things were going to be very interesting this summer.

As she was putting the note back in her pocket her brothers walked in and sat down across from her "so this is going to be an interesting summer isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked as she pulled her legs onto the compartment couch. "Well" Albus said biting the head off a chocolate frog "you see there are only 10 sub teachers which mean 6 other people. "Yea so" James moaned as he pulled out his own chocolate frog, "so that means" Albus spat at his brother "We are all going to be in very close contact with that boy"

"What boy?" Lilly said a little confused. "You know Scorpius Malfoy the dork with …." before Albus could finish his sentence a girl appeared at the compartment door it was Olivia Spiling Albus's long term girlfriend before her and her brother knew it Albus was being swept out the door and disappeared.

"Well that's the last of him well be seeing" Lilly said as she closed the compartment door

"What" she said looking at her brother who had a strange look on his face. "Nothing hey why don't you go get something to eat?" he said looking away.

With that she walked out the compartment door and straight into the person who she least wanted to talk Peterson was one of Scorpius's closet friends, he was in Lilly's eyes a pompous jerk but surprisingly a great and trusting friend well according to Scorpius. "Oh,if it isn't the mini Potter" he said stopping in his tracks to lean against the trains walls "Hello Zac killed any innocent people lately" she said trying to push past him but not succeeding.

"Ouch, you know I've always wanted a girl with a bit of spunk" Zac said coming towards her. "Touching as that is I think I'll pass" she said in a hushed tone.

"Oh come on Lil come over to the dark side we have …"

"Cookies" she said in a sarcastic tone

"No" he said pointing to something behind her "him".

She turned around and like an angel Scorpius was standing there, light spilling from the open window all around him, all of a sudden all the memories of what her dad had said about him came rushing back to her. What if he's a death eater, what happens if he is, Will I ever be able to see him again? She turned back to Zac "As tempting as that offer is"….

"I can't." and with that pushed past him and walked into the food cart.

Scorpius looked towards his friend for an explanation on his girlfriend's behavior.

"What I didn't do anything?" Zac said as Scorpius went to follow Lilly.

Lilly sat down with her food and thought about the look that had been on her brother's face. Did he suspect something?

As she was busy contemplating the idea, Scorpius walked in. "Lilly, darling are you ok you looked a little funny back there in the corridor. Was it something Zac said to you because I advise you to just ignore anything that comes out of that boy's mouth? Trust me Lilly that boy can talk a load crap sometimes…Lil"

Lilly looked up tears streaming from eyes "it's just that…its…well you see I" Lilly burst into more got up and moved next to Lilly on the couch, "Sweetheart you know you can tell me anything right?" and with that Lilly spilled everything about what she had heard her father say and how she thought she was going to lose him if it was true.

She waited for Scorpius to respond all he did was wrap his arms around her a whispered "Lilly nothing will ever keep me away from you" and with that he bent down and gave Lilly a gentle peak on the head.

At that exact moment Zac walked in "wow sorry to interrupt but you didn't happen to see…"

Scorpius turned and saw Zac, "Zac" "What are you doing in here" he stammered as he tried to hide Lilly's face.

Zac turned to leave when he heard Scorpius voice he turned and just saw Lilly's face before it was covered by Scorpius robe. Zac looked at Scorpius for a couple of seconds before he realized what was going was with Lilly. Lilly, Lilly Potter. As if a light had been turned on everything clicked into place. Why Lilly had always seemed so jumpy around Scorpius had always felt bad for saying something mean to her. Why Lilly had always turned him down and then it hit him why Scorpius had wanted to disobey his father's wishes and not become a death eater it was not like Zac wanted to be one either but he knew he had no choice and he knew that if any one else found out about this Lilly would be in serious trouble.

But he had to stay Scorpius was his friend he knew he wouldn't do something unless it meant a lot to him and as he looked into Scorpius eyes he knew Lilly meant a lot to him.

Scorpius did not know what to do, here he was comforting his girlfriend and his best friend had walked in. If Lilly had been any other girl it would have been she was not she was Lilly potter daughter of the man his father was determined to kill He had to do something, try explain to Zac before he ruined everything. He wondered what to do should he get up and stop him or should he sit and wait .Before he could he could think of an answer Zac walked up to them and sat down as he went to say something Lilly came up from under the robe, she was now white with worry and the glow that once surrounded her was gone, she looked up into Zac's eye's trying to figure out what he was going to do but it was no use.

Zac looked back into Lilly's eyes "it ok I won't tell anyone"

As if a heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders she relaxed and slowly Zac was able to see that glow around her again.

Zac turned to Scorpius "Does she know Scorpius! Does she know how much danger she's in if any one finds out"

Scorpius was still what was he supposed to tell his friend that she didn't know that ever minute they were together they were together she was in danger.

"Scorpius I said does she know?" Zac was white with furry, surley lily knew. She had to Know! "Scorpius!" Zac screamed still waiting for an answer.

"NO" Lily jumped back with fright she had never seen Scorpius so angry or witch came as an even bigger surprise to her.

"No and Yes" he sighed as he sat back down.

"What do you mean No and Yes?" Zac asked trying to contain his anger. "Well what does she know?"

Scorpius looked up at his friend's face he saw anger and betrayal but also something he saw in lily's eye's love and trust. He sighed it was time for lily to know the truth.

"All she knows is that we can't been seen together that's it"

"That's it, that's it all you told the woman you love is that you can't be seen together, You have got to be kidding me scorp,do you know how much danger you have put her in, God I knew you were stupid but this is ridiculous!"


End file.
